The Ultimate Battle
by Kenpachi Ikari
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. Enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

It all started in the year 4095. The worlds are in mayhem. But a new hope is rising. When an angel named Kyte falls from heaven and a demon named Toya rises from hell. They must ban together to defeat a power greater than that of both heaven and hell. But first they must stop trying to kill each other. And who to help light and darkness get along other than Yami and Yugi. There mission stop Bakura and Malik from taking over both their worlds. And all the other worlds that inhabit the realm. But can they do it or will they be delivered right into the shadow realm where they will spend all of eternity. This is

The Ultimate Battle


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir the gates have been breached" A solider yelled.

"I knew this was going to happen. But I must finish my work before I die." A man said.

Outside

"We got them on the run. Now let's attack before they WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" The solider yelled pointing in the sky.

When the other soldiers look up they saw what appeared to be a sparkle of light that was growing bigger and bigger. "What the hell is that" The soldier yelled.

"It has finally come" A man said coming out of the building. "Hold it right there. What the hell is that thing" The soldier yelled. "It is the cleanser and it will destroy everyone here" The Man said.

"Let's get the hell out of here NOW" The soldier yelled. But it was far to late. The Shining light was already to close and when it collided with the ground it created a giant crater that engulfed all around it.

And from the crash arose a man. This man had the strangest thing on his back. It was a single white wing. The man's name was Kyte and he was an angel. It was three day later that another arose from the crater. But the other arose from the pits of hell. He had a single black wing. His name was Toya and he was a demon.

The two of them were both sent to earth to complete a mission."Man what in the blazes do I do first" Toya Thought

."Hey who are you there" Kyte yelled.

Toya turned around and smiled. " An angel, you're a long way from home so get going" Toya smirked.

"So a mortal wants a piece of me, Heh bring it on" Kyte said.

"I am not a mortal" Toya yelled back. " Really because I sense no danger at all" Kyte laughed.

Toya started to shake violently and his face started to get red. "You want to see if I am any danger huh" Toya replied.

"You two quit your bickering" A voice yelled.

"Who the hell are you buddy" Toya yelled.

"I am here to help you" The voice replied.

"Still who the hell are you" Toya repeated.

"No wonder you're a demon you have no manners" The voice said.  
"Show yourself and I'll show you some manners" Toya spat.

" I am just a helper who was sent to tell you both of your mission" The voice said.

"Oh brother hear we go" Kyte said. "What are you talking" Toya said.

"Allow me to explain" Kyte said.

"Then please start explaining then idiot" Toya smiled.

"Who you calling an idiot buddy" Kyte said.

"You better be talking to that voice" Toya laughed

"And if I wasn't, what you gonna do" Kyte spat.

"You two need some help getting along, so the great ones from about and below have told me to give you both a companion...So here" The voice said. And out of nowhere there was a distant shout.

"Also my name is Max not that guy okay you two" The voice spat.

"Whatever you say oh great Max" They both said in sarcasm.

"Hey old man that really hurt" A voice said.

"The first person for you to meet comes from hell, meet Yami" Max said.  
"What do you want me for old man" Yami sneered.  
"Okay and the next one for you to meet is Yugi from heaven" Max said.

There was another distant shout that sound like it really hurt alot. Then another boy walks up behind max and he looks exactly like the other.

"how may I be of service" Yugi Said.  
"How are they going to help, one's too short and the other one well both look weak" Toya said.  
"They are here to hep you two get along not to fight but if they do they are very strong" Max laughed.

"Help us get along, that's impossible we are a great demon and a lowly angel we hate eachother" Toya laughed.

"You will be friends with their help now get to work okay. You have a long road ahead of you in order to beat Malik and Bakura" max said before vanishing.

"This is going to take some getting us to" They all thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ultimate Battle

Chapter 3 "The First Battle"

"Okay first of all, Why do I have to work with low class people like them" Toya yelled.

" Because I told you to That's why"Max said

" I agree with the moron" Kyte told Max. "Well I can't say that your decision counts here" Max yelled. "Now as for business, you will have to work as a team"Max said.

"Why should we" Toya and Kyte said in unison. Max just laughed. Yami and Yugi just stood there taking in every word the voice spoke. "Now I will give you both three hours to work together"Max said powerfully.

" Heh, why three hours, I don't need to train with them I can take on everything by myself" Toya said. Max chuckled and said "Do you really think you can beat everyone". "Heh, yeah I would beat that I could beat even you" Toya said triumphantly.

"Well would you like to try your hand" Max said laughing. "Yeah I'm willing to beat my LIFE on it" Toya said. "So I guess you just beat away your life to something you don't know" Max chuckled again.

"Heh then bring it on old man" Toya laughed back. "If that is what you truly wish" Max replied his voice menacing. Max disappeared and left Toya looking dumbstruck. "You see, even he was afraid" Toya said triumphantly. Toya began to walk back toward the others when He was pulled into the air and tossed backward.

Then out of thin air popped out Max and he was laughing. "Never let your guard down" Max laughed. "I'll get you for that old man" Toya spat. He jumped up and ran toward Max who just disappeared once again. "Not this trick again. Get some more moves old man" Toya laughed. He began slashing madly all around him.

"I'll get you sooner or later old man" Toya laughed. All of a sudden the sky turned black and it began to thunder. Toya was then thrown back and on his face was blood. "What the hell" Toya spat. Once again Max appeared laughing. "I could have killed you at any time you know" Max laughed.

"So it was you who did this to the sky" Kyte said. Max's face turned from happy to menacing . "That was not a force I would use" Max said. He then look to Kyte then to Toya and said "You two must ban together and help one another" Max said pointing at each one of them in turn.

"I already told you I would never with the likes of a demon" Kyte said calmly. "Heh but you wouldn't want to disobey your master would you" Max replied not looking at either of them. "No I wouldn't, but if it's his intent I shall have to endure it" Kyte replied.

"I guess the same goes for me" Toya said rubbing his face. "There is a town not to far from here, go there and practice" Max said. "What about you old man" Toya said. "I have business to attend to" Max said. After saying that Max disappeared once again.

"So should we go" Yami said. "I think that would be the logical choice" Yugi replied. "Then what are we waiting for let's go" Toya said. "Uhhh anyone know where we are suppose to go" Kyte said.

"I have no idea but I know I'm not staying here" Toya said. "Well to bad because we have to unless we find the city" Kyte said. "Well I guess we're stuck then huh" Yami said. Yugi was sweating and pointing behind Toya.

"What's wrong with you shrimp" Toya said. He turned around and saw what looked like a bush coming toward them. "Is that a bush?" Kyte asked. After Kyte said that the bush started to split up.

"I Don't thinks so because bushes don't split and throw stuff DUCK" Toya said laying down. Kyte paid him no attention but ducked down all the same. Yami and Yugi also ducked and at that moment there came a rush of knives.

"That was close, too close" Kyte said. "Well they're too close to us" Toya said. When Kyte looked he saw the little green things up close in his face. They were wierd looking and their heads were like brains.

"Just stay behind me and we will prosper" Kyte yelled. The little green things attack and Kyte defended. But Toya was getting annoyed by Kyte saving the Day and decided to attack. "Heh no angel's going to show me up" Toya spat.

"Hmph, I don't plan on you showing me up" Kyte spat back. The two of them seemed to Blaze as they started to destroy the seemingly neverending stream of enemies. "Listen to me i got a plan" Kyte yelled to Toya. "I'm listening what is it" Toya yelled back

"Get behind me alright" Kyte said. Toya looked at a loss for a minute but got behind Kyte. Kyte ointed his sword to the sky. "Lord of the skies, king of the land, guide my blade against this evil" Kyte said. "just what the hell are you doing! your going to get yourself killed" Toya said. "I trust you to protect me for a while" Kyte replied. "Just this once I'll help but don't think this changes anything" Toya replied.

Kyte started to chant that sentence over and over again as Toya slashed at the attackers. "Almost done just a little more" Kyte said. "Well hurry the Hell up I ain't got all day" Toy yelled.

Kyte chanted the sentence five more times until his blade was a burning white! "Take this Light Slash" Kyte yelled. And from his blade emitted a bright white slash. It destroyed more than half of the remaining creatures and forced them to retreat.

"Well That went well" Yami said. Him and Yugi were both covered in the creaturs green blood. "I gotta admit but that was pretty nice of you Toya to protect me" Kyte smiled. "DOn't get use to it because next time It'll be me attacking you" Toya spat. "Well I'm glad it wasn't you this time at least" Kyte smiled. And for a second he thought he saw Toya smirk but chose to ignore it.

"Well let's go already, the city's that way" Yami said pointing east. "How the hell do you know" Toya asked. "Because there is a sign right here that says Bay City this way" Yugi said. "Why didn't we see that before" Kyte said. "I made a mistake and stepped on it" Yami said. "Well what are we waiting for let's go" Kyte and Toya said running "Hey you two wait up" Yami and Yugi yelled laughing. As they began their journey to Bay City a new hope for the world had risen. For when a demon and an Angel work together anything is possible.


End file.
